Splatoon - One Shots
by Shupdalup
Summary: Stories of the NSS and other splatoon characters, mostly focused on Agent 3. (This is where I post all the random things I think of that I can't get off my mind while thinking of scenarios for my other story.)
1. Best friend?

**Summary: After a slip up by Pearl while on her morning news routine Marina is upset and wont listen to her. So who does she go for support? Her (other) best friend of course.**

* * *

 **Best Friend?**

* * *

 _It was one of their normal routines. They needed to announce the next ranked stages so that the others knew what they were getting into and maybe give some of the inklings some tips about the current stages and so on._

 _"My best friend took me to this amazing bake shop the other day!" Pearl beamed out while having both of her hands up to show her excitement._

 _Marina frowned and put a hand on her chin. "But I don't remember going to a cake shop.." she said as she tried to remember if they did._

Pearl let out a tired sigh, she knew she should have thought about was she was going to say before actually saying it out loud, and now she's probably hurt Marina's feelings.

After the news Marina has been in a foul mood all day, she tried to apologize and tried to explain herself but she was only ignored by the Octoling. She didn't like being ignored. so she figured she would leave for now, Marina will be calling her to come back sooner or later.

"I'll be back later, and hopefully you'll listen to me then." she said.

So she went out of the Pygmy Mansion while wearing her signature golden, jeweled crown on her head, a long, golden chain necklace with a plus symbol pendant around her neck and a pastel pink, baggy hoodie with cream sleeves, and rainbow metallic platform shoes.

She could not wear her stage outfit all the time, she needed her style to be on point all the time after all.

* * *

Currently she was watching TV while sitting down on a couch in an apartment on Flounder Heights, It was an apartment of a friend of hers that she met way before she met Marina It wasn't as luxurious as her Mansion but something about this place just makes her feel at home. She didn't even bother contacting her friend that she was coming, so it was no surprise that there was no one here currently, but she knew he was really busy these past few years, coming and going and never telling where he was going saying that it was classified and all that jazz.

"What a load of bull." she grumbled.

What her friend also didn't know was that she had a duplicate of the key of the apartment, and was not expecting anyone of the staff in the apartment to clean or drop off something. So Pearl was caught off guard as the door slammed open and she was face to face with the barrel of a splattershot.

"Whoa there dude!" exclaimed Pearl as she brought her hands up. "AYO! It's me!"

"Pearl? What the heck? how'd you get in my apartment?" a male voice said as he lowered his splattershot and setting it down next to the couch.

"What do YOU think your doing almost splatting me!?" Pearl argued.

"Well I thought I was getting robbed or something! And you didn't answer my question."

"Ha! You know I go here regularly that I practically live here. So I know a couple of tricks to get in!" she said as she puffed up her chest as if what she said was a big accomplishment.

The boy just sighed. "Yeah, whatever. You came at a right time, maybe you could watch over the place for a while for me. You can invite your friend too if you want." he said as he walked towards his bedroom.

"Huh? Why?" asked Pearl as he followed him. "You going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I can't tell you the reason though." he informed as he got a backpack and sorted it with some necessary supplies for the coming trip.

"What!?" exclaimed Pearl. "You can't leave! lately you're always gone to some job you don't even tell your best friend what it is!"

He hesitated for a moment. "Pearl, It's not the simple, you know I'll go to hell and back for you." he then sighed and gave her a smile. "You're not like this most of the time, so something must be bothering you." he said as he took a seat on the couch motioning for Pearl to sit right next to him. "Come tell me all about it."

* * *

"So interrupt me if I get this wrong. You said something that hurt your friends feelings on live TV, and instead of talking to her about it you came here."

"HEY! I did try to talk to her! but she was ignoring me and I figured that I'll just come back later." she then crossed her arms and pouted.

The inkboy chuckled, It was always cute when Pearl pouted. "Maybe she's just jealous because after all this time you haven't introduced me to her. To be fair though, she is your partner so keeping me a secret to her was a really bad move on your part."

Pearl sent him the most menacing glare she could muster.

He sighed and then patted her head, "Tell you what Pearl, After I come back i'll come and meet with her and maybe sort things out." he said as he put on his traveling pack.

"Pfft, you still wont tell me where you're going. Some best friend you are." she huffed as she crossed her arms but to him this only added to her adorableness.

"Fine, but don't tell anyone else okay? I'm supposed to accompany my boss to a research trip at the cape wherever that is, If everything goes well i'll be back in no time!" he said as he gave Pearl a smile.

As he was going outside the door he stopped and turned around to Pearl. "Hey, explain things to her for now, and when I come back I'll come with you to meet her. besides, who says you can't have two best friends anyway?"

"Yeah, yeah." was the reply of Pearl. "Stay safe okay?"

"What are you talking about Pearl? I'm the living embodiment of safe." He chuckled as he put on his cloak and went outside the door.

As the door closed Pearl stared at it for a few moments before sighing and whispering under her breath.

"Idiot, how am I supposed to explain that she's an Octoling to you?"

She then lied down on the couch and opened her phone.

"Now then, let's get this over with." she said as she clicked the call button.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **1/28/19**

 **Hey, I figured I should post this since it was just one of the many docs I have gathering dust featuring one of the writing prompts I saw while browsing pinterest.**

 **Anonymity still takes priority over this one. I made this story so that I would post some of my announcements and to post some of the ideas I think of or writing prompts I see.**

 **If you want to take some of the ideas i'll post in this story feel free to do so.**


	2. Treating Wounds

**Summary: After getting injured while Agent 3 was on patrol, who is there to help him with his wounds?**

* * *

"Ow!, Callie be more careful, please for the love of cod!" begged Agent 3, who was now currently sitting down on a chair while the chirpy squid sister tended to his wounds, though to be honest, getting treated hurt more that getting hurt itself because the one who was helping him treat his wounds doesn't actually know what she's doing.

"Sorry!" apologized Callie, " But come on Three! it's just a few scratches!"

"I know it's just a few scratches!" exclaimed Agent 3, "But why does it feel like it's burning?!"

Callie put her hands on her hips and huffed, "Come on it's only some water to clean it a little, I'm sure you're just exaggera-" but Callie stopped herself as she read the bottle in her hand.

 _Rubbing Alcohol_

She then looked to the table and saw the betadine on the table unopened.

 _Oops,_ Callie thought.

She immediately threw the rubbing alcohol bottle away and quickly snatched the betadine, making sure Agent 3 didn't notice. She then proceeded to show the bottle to him.

"See?" said Callie as she gave him the biggest smile she could muster as if to try to act natural, Agent 3 then took the bottle and examined it.

"Well, it is the right bottle that you're supposed to use." mused Agent 3.

"You're just being a big baby," teased Callie as she got a new cloth and used the betadine to put in his wounds. Her face then turned serious, "Hey Three?" Callie called out to him in a gentle voice.

"What's up? Can I put my shirt back on now?" asked Agent 3 wondering if she was done with his back, but that thought was cut off by a pair of slender arms wrapping around his neck. "W-Wha!? Callie?" stuttered Agent 3, seemingly surprised at the action the squid sister was doing.

"Please don't get hurt again." Callie said in a somber tone, "I'm worried that you won't get away with just a few scratches next time, I... I don't..." she trailed off at the end holding off tears that were beginning to drop down her cheek.

Agent 3 reached back and held her cheek in a comforting motion.

"That won't happen Cal, It'll take some more than an octarian to get rid of me." said Agent 3.

"Y-You don't know that!" exclaimed Callie, "Just... Please be more careful." she knew the danger comes with them being an agent of the NSS but seeing Agent 3 hurt just makes her heart ache so much.

Agent 3 then turned around and looked at her and gave her a gentle smile and touched her forehead to his, "I'll come back safe and sound next time, I promise." said Agent 3.

Callie looked into his eyes, "Y-you know with every promise there needs to be something done to make sure it doesn't get broken." said Callie.

"Oh really?" chuckled Agent 3, "I guess this will have to do then." he then leaned closer to give Callie a kiss on the lips, it was only for 5 seconds but to them it felt like centuries had passed.

Both pulled away with both of their faces being flushed.

"Y-yeah, that'll have to do." said Callie, as she gave Agent 3 some space to put on his hero gear back on.

After a few moments he was ready to go back and do another patrol but was stopped by Callie shouting out to him. "Don't forget our promise okay?!" she said in a voice louder than she had intended.

Agent 3 just gave her a smile back in response and super jumped back into Octo Valley to resume his duties.


End file.
